This invention relates to a knitting-transfer cam unit for V-bed flat knitting machines, wherein needle butts of the needle bodies of slider needles are selectively lowerable in the needle channels of the needle beds by means of a needle selection device, wherein the slider needles have sliders provided with slider butts and arranged for the transfer of stitches, wherein stationary and movable cam elements are provided for engagement with the needle butts and the slider butts and are arranged symmetrically with respect to the central transverse axis of the cam unit, and wherein pressure cam elements are provided co-operating with the needle selection device.
One such knitting-transfer cam unit is known for example from DE-OS No. 22 28 547. This known knitting-transfer cam unit comprises movable cam elements both for the needle butts and also for the slider butts, and makes possible, in one carriage traverse, the formation of stitches, the formation of tuck loops, the transfer of stitches from the front needle bed to the rear needle bed or the transfer of stitches from the rear needle bed to the front needle bed.
Other cam units for knitting machines with latch needles are known, with the cam units arranged next to each other, but only capable of knitting or of stitch transfer. Furthermore, such cam units are known which are arranged below one another and operate with double-butt needles. A combined knitting-transfer-double cam unit for latch needles is also known, by means of which one can only transfer stitches in one direction with the particular leading cam unit, for example stitches advancing from right to left forwards and stitches advancing from left to right rearwards.